Frío
by Misila
Summary: Era irónico que lo que le había llevado a esa situación ahora estuviese intentando sacarlo de ella, tanto como que precisamente él estuviese intentando fingir que no le pasaba nada.


_Ouran High School Host Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frío<strong>_

o—o

El mundo a su alrededor parecía haberse congelado.

Estaba rodeado de frío. Bajo él se extendía un suelo cubierto de nieve; el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo derretía los copos blancos sobre los que estaba tumbado. Si abría los ojos, vería un cielo completamente blanco que sólo podía presagiar más frío. Y, entre la cúpula nubosa y la tierra dormida bajo el manto del invierno, un viento que contraía los músculos revolvía los pocos mechones rubios que asomaban bajo el gorro de lana cuya procedencia estaba demasiado aturdido para recordar y se colaba en sus vías respiratorias, congelando también sus pulmones.

No sabía si llevaba unos minutos o unos siglos ahí; en ese momento, la mayor certeza de su ser era que si seguía así terminaría enfriándose él más que el ambiente y siendo calentado por la propia nieve.

Quizá ocurriese antes si dejaba de luchar contra el sueño, razonó en algún lugar de su aletargada mente.

No obstante, había algo impidiéndole dejarse llevar por el instinto que en ese momento le parecía más natural que respirar; algo que, desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos en una habitación que no era la suya, lo había acosado y aguijoneado, haciéndole huir hasta que la nieve lo había atrapado en una fría dulzura, ofreciendo una manera más efectiva de olvidar lo que en ese momento intentaba desesperadamente rescatar, antes de que la consciencia lo abandonase.

(Era irónico que lo que le había llevado a esa situación ahora estuviese intentando sacarlo de ella.)

—Está aquí.

La voz, grave y familiar, produjo lo más parecido a un respingo de que era capaz su cuerpo entumecido, lo que se tradujo en una casi imperceptible separación de sus párpados. El mundo parecía haberse apagado; sólo había negro, negro, _negro_ y la brusca inhalación producida por el miedo sólo contribuyó a adormecerlo más cuando otra ola de frío le quemó por dentro.

Y luego, lo suficientemente llamativo para obligarle a no dejar de mirar, un rostro pálido con nieve derretida en los cristales de sus gafas.

—Se puede saber… Pero por qué has…

Tamaki no escuchó el siseo que él mismo emitió al notar una mano (cálida, demasiado ardiente para su piel helada) en su mejilla. Oyó algo que le parecieron gritos, pero sólo atinó a tratar de acercarse a la fuente de calor.

No fue consciente de nada diferente al calor que, pese a ser insuficiente para recuperar sus sentidos, poco a poco rodeó sus hombros, su espalda, su cintura, hasta que notó una presión antinaturalmente débil en su oreja izquierda, seguida de golpes frenéticos y rítmicos.

—¿Kyouya? —intentó llamarlo, pero de su garganta sólo brotó algo parecido a un graznido.

En su mente atontada, cada latido se mezclaba con el anterior y el siguiente, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un ronroneo continuo.

—No —la sílaba era mordaz, seca, y Tamaki encontró sorprendentemente sencillo comprender que se trataba de una prohibición.

No contestó. Tenía sueño; e, irónicamente, la presencia de la persona de la que había intentado huir ahora sólo le parecía algo parecido a una nana, demasiado tranquilizador para molestarle.

Las gafas de Kyouya, todo su rostro, se desvaneció, tragado por la negrura que lo acechaba, y mientras el suelo se alejaba de él Tamaki dejó de intentar mantenerse despierto.

o—o

Kyouya estaba casi completamente convencido de que a esas alturas había perdido por completo el esmalte de las muelas, pero eso no le impedía seguir apretándolas con una rabia contenida a duras penas.

Cuanto más miraba a Tamaki, más difícil se le hacía resistir la tentación de agarrarlo por los hombros, gritarle hasta despertarlo y acto seguido darle una patada en la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar ahí, tan tranquilo, sin preocuparle haber movilizado él solo a todos los empleados de la casa de Kyouya? ¿Por qué le daba igual haberlos preocupado a todos, por qué parecía no importarle que Kyouya aún estuviese temblando como una hoja?

(Kyouya sabía que, dormido, Tamaki no podía preocuparse por muchas cosas. Pero el joven también tenía la capacidad de ignorar y tergiversar la lógica a su antojo, así que Kyouya ni siquiera intentó razonar para digerir la ira que hacía que le hirviese l sangre.

Lo cual no hacía sino alejarlo aún más de Tamaki, cuya temperatura corporal aún se asemejaba a la de un cadáver.)

Kyouya había sabido que algo no estaba en su sitio cuando no se había despertado escuchando la sarta de absurdeces matutinas a la que se enfrentaba cada vez que Tamaki se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Había ido al dormitorio que ocupaba Haruhi, y el alivio egoísta no había podido con la preocupación al comprobar que Tamaki tampoco estaba con ella, ni con ningún otro miembro del club. Una sirvienta había comentado que el joven había salido de la casa poco antes del amanecer, y eso había sido todo lo que Kyouya había necesitado para ordenar a los empleados ayudar al club a buscar a su fundador.

Y Mori lo había encontrado, tumbado en la nieve, con los ojos cerrados y los labios amoratados.

(Kyouya había llegado unos segundos después. No había podido decir nada coherente, porque su mente en ese momento se había quedado atrapada en un círculo vicioso en el que _Quizá esté haciendo un ángel de nieve_ se alternaba con _Está pálido y no me gusta verlo quieto_ hasta que Tamaki se había movido, momento en el que el miedo se había disfrazado de ira.

Por qué Tamaki había salido en pleno invierno sin más abrigo que una chaqueta del grosor de una cartulina y se había tumbado en medio de la nieve estaba fuera del alcance del entendimiento de Kyouya. El joven sólo quería que despertarse. Comprender era secundario.

—¿Por qué no vamos a jugar mientras Tama-chan se despierta? —Kyouya miró a Honey, que encaramado al hombro de Mori miraba por la ventana con evidentes deseos de salir a la nieve.

—Es una buena idea —corroboraron Hikaru y Kaoru, levantándose de sus sillas para seguirlos.

—¿Tú no vienes? —preguntó Haruhi al ver que Kyouya no había hecho ademán de levantarse. El joven negó con la cabeza.

Quería ser el primero en romperle la nariz a Tamaki en cuanto su amigo recuperase el conocimiento.

o—o

El mundo volvía, poco a poco, a su temperatura habitual. O quizá era simplemente que él estaba recuperando lo que la nieve le había quitado; en cualquier caso, era tan agradable como insuficiente, y su primer movimiento consciente consistió en hacerse un ovillo en un intento por conservar la llama que amenazaba con apagarse.

Quería volver a dormirse, no percatarse de nada hasta que el frío que parecía querer fusionarse con sus entrañas se hubiese ido del todo, pero oyó un revoltijo de roces, pasos y gruñidos que terminaron con lo que parecían dos garras aprisionando sus hombros y su nombre pronunciado con una cadencia peligrosa, y se encontró abriendo los ojos con una curiosidad que había regresado junto a la sensibilidad perdida en la nieve.

Se encontró con un Kyouya más furioso de lo que lo había visto nunca. Al menos, que recordase. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente aún tuviese hielo incrustado entre las neuronas, tampoco era un dato especialmente significativo.

—Eh… —su voz sonaba ronca, pero al menos volvía a sentir la lengua—. ¿Buenos días? —probó.

Le sorprendió sinceramente que Kyouya no lo lanzase por la ventana más cercana en el acto. El gruñido de su amigo hizo que Tamaki tuviese que esforzarse para no apartarse.

(No es que, aun en el caso de haberlo intentado, Kyouya se lo hubiese permitido. Sus manos seguían agarrando los hombros de Tamaki, y no parecía tener la menor intención de soltarlo.)

—Eres imbécil —espetó—. ¿Qué hacías tirado en la nieve?

—Conservar mi juventud y mi belleza con el nada agresivo tratamiento del frío.

Tras las gafas, los ojos de Kyouya se convirtieron en dos rendijas oscuras que prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Hubieras sido un muerto precioso —replicó, con una amargura que golpeó a Tamaki como un camión a toda velocidad.

No pudo seguir mirándolo.

Porque el motivo por el que había salido en primer lugar, que había estado revoloteando en una zona de su cerebro donde no representaba un problema inmediato, había regresado gracias a la preocupación de Kyouya, obligándolo a tenerlo presente.

—Lo siento.

Kyouya apartó las manos de los hombros de Tamaki y se sentó junto a sus rodillas, también evitando mirarlo.

—Estábamos preocupados. Haruhi también.

Tamaki enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la repentina mención de la joven. No sin cierto esfuerzo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, olvidándose momentáneamente del frío. Algo diferente a las tres mantas que le habían echado por encima hacía que le ardiese la garganta, y no fue hasta ver sus manos cerradas en puños que comprendió que era furia.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Haruhi?

Kyouya pareció encogerse un poco.

—Nada —respondió en voz baja—. Y no has respondido. ¿Qué hacías en la nieve?

—He salido a dar un paseo y quería descansar —era más o menos la verdad; mientras Kyouya no preguntase el motivo de su repentino deseo de caminar entre la nieve, Tamaki no tendría que mentirle.

Kyouya nunca había sido imbécil, sin embargo; y, si bien no intentó sonsacar nada más, su expresión delataba que sabía que había algo que Tamaki no le estaba contando. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Me voy con los otros —anunció—. Honey-sempai quiere hacer un conejo de nieve.

Tamaki casi dio un saltito en la cama.

—¡Voy contigo!

—No —Kyouya le dirigió una mirada glaciar—. Te quedas aquí descansando —no se ablandó ante el puchero de Tamaki—. Haberlo pensado antes.

o—o

Sabiendo lo melodramático, llorica y victimista que era Tamaki, a Kyouya no le sorprendió, cuando volvió para verlo tras varias horas en la nieve, en esta ocasión con el resto del club, encontrarlo convertido en una especie de oruga en proceso de metamorfosis envuelta en varias mantas, berreando que nunca saldría de su crisálida porque a nadie le agradaba su presencia en el mundo.

—Ya se le pasará —decretó, empujando a Hikaru para que saliera de la habitación.

—Eh, ¿dónde vais?

Kyouya se giró, encontrando a Tamaki con la cabeza asomando entre las mantas. La irritación que le había dejado lo ocurrido en las últimas horas casi se desvaneció por completo ante semejante escena.

_Casi_.

—A comer. Ahora te subirán tu…

—¡No hace falta! —Tamaki saltó de la cama en un movimiento imposiblemente fluido y echó a andar tras ellos—. Os acompaño.

Kyouya frunció el ceño.

—Estás en pijama.

—Da igual —Tamaki le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, como si unas horas antes no hubiese tenido la brillante idea de casi dejarse morir de frío en el jardín de su casa, y las ganas de partirle las piernas impidieron a Kyouya oponerse.

No obstante, lo que Tamaki no podía ocultar, por mucho que siguiera la corriente a los gemelos y ofreciese todos los platos que había en la mesa a Haruhi, era que había una parte de su mirada ausente, una que Kyouya estaba seguro de haber visto el día anterior.

Al principio lo atribuyó al frío que, pese a la energía que destilaba Tamaki, aún no se había marchado del todo. No obstante, el habitual rubor saludable que tenían las mejillas del joven contradecía esa hipótesis.

Tampoco ayudó a aliviar la inquietud de Kyouya el hecho de que, tras terminarse el postre, Tamaki anunciase que quería volver a su habitación. Olvidando la hospitalidad de la que se suponía que debía hacer gala ante sus huéspedes por segunda vez ese día, Kyouya se encontró siguiéndolo sin ni siquiera avisar a los demás.

Descubrió a Tamaki sentado en el kotatsu, casi tumbado sobre la mesea. No pareció sorprendido de que Kyouya lo hubiese seguido, pero tampoco se le veía excesivamente ontento.

—Ve con los otros —ordenó con más bien pocas ganas.

Kyouya se sentó frente a él, dejando las manos bajo la mesa; si las ponía sobre ella, podía acariciar el pelo de Tamaki sin tener que extender los brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Tamaki apoyó la frente en el tablero de madera. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se decidiese a hablar.

—No quiero casarme con Haruhi.

Kyouya se quedó sin habla.

(La boca se le secó, los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Una diminuta bailarina comenzó su actuación en una zona especialmente sensible de su estómago.)

En los últimos meses, no había sido un secreto, ni para él ni para Tamaki, que sus respectivas familias querían incorporar a Haruhi; la muchacha, pese a su origen humilde, no dejaba de destacar por su inteligencia y sus buenas notas, y tanto los Suou como los Ootori querían verla prosperar en su seno.

—Yo tampoco —replicó Kyouya tras varios segundos de silencio—. Pero no importa mucho lo que nosotros queramos —agregó, sin poder reprimir su frustración.

Tamaki lo miró a través de mechones rubios.

—Tampoco quiero que tú te cases con ella.

Kyouya entrelazó los dedos bajo la mesa, apretando los dientes y repitiendo una única palabra una y otra vez.

_No, no, no._

(_No es lo que quieres oír, no te hagas ilusiones._

_No puede ser._)

—Creía que te gustaba —Kyouya se clavó una uña en el dorso de la otra mano.

Tamaki volvió a estampar su frente en la mesa.

—No así.

—¿Por eso has salido antes?

Tamaki se abrazó a sí mismo, pero no respondió.

Kyouya se levantó, cogió una manta de la cama de Tamaki, volvió junto a él, se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y lo tapó. Fue un gesto tremendamente egoísta.

(Porque moverse era la única manera que se le ocurría de silenciar sus pensamientos.)

La mano de Kyouya se quedó a mitad de camino de su destino, el regazo de su dueño No hubo fuerza capaz de conseguir que se apartase de la espalda de Tamaki, pese a que Kyouya estaba seguro de que su amigo notaba el temblor de sus dedos.

Tamaki se enderezó y se envolvió en la manta mejor, aunque su cabeza seguía agachada, cargada con un peso que no parecía querer compartir con Kyouya.

o—o

En ocasiones como ésa, Tamaki envidiaba la habilidad de Kyouya para esconder sus sentimientos.

Porque aunque en ocasiones terminase frustrado, enfadado y dolido, la mayoría del tiempo era capaz de ocultar lo que deseaba con sólo una sonrisa y una inclinación para poner sus gafas en el ángulo adecuado.

Tamaki no era así. Era ruidoso, lento para comprender sus propias emociones y tremendamente infantil, pero era demasiado espontáneo para disimular que la idea de que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con Haruhi o ver a Kyouya casarse con ella le revolvía el estómago.

Y Kyouya, con su silencio expectante y su mano apoyada en su espalda, más cálida que cientos de mantas, por una vez sin exigir una respuesta inmediata, no ayudaba. Tamaki casi hubiese preferido otra bronca.

Pero no. Kyouya seguía ahí, haciendo gala de una paciencia con la que Tamaki ni siquiera podía soñar, sabiendo que llegaría el momento en que los sentimientos del joven se desbordasen.

—No hace falta que te quedes aquí.

—No me importa hacerlo.

Su última esperanza, pisoteada por la serena cabezonería de Kyouya.

Tamaki se giró para mirarlo. Fue una mala idea; las palabras echaron a volar como palomas espantadas por un niño.

(_No es distinto a lo que les dices a las chicas del club_, se dijo.

Pero las chicas del club le importaban poco.

Kyouya no.)

—Si mi opinión importase, le pediría a mi padre que me dejara casarme contigo.

Tamaki agradecería durante varios meses haber visto la cara de Kyouya en ese momento. Suponía que su expresión no estaba mucho más compuesta, pero hubiera jurado que por unos instantes las gafas del joven se empañaron.

Kyouya pasó bastante rato en silencio; de haber hablado, sólo hubiera podido tartamudear incoherencias durante tres siglos.

—Sería provechoso —razonó finalmente. Tamaki se estremeció ante el filo helado de su voz—. Guárdate tus cursiladas para el club —agregó con cierta brusquedad. Su mano desapareció de la espalda de Tamaki, que entornó los ojos.

—No son… —¿cómo podía Kyouya ser tan obtuso?—. No es ninguna broma —dijo entre dientes—. Ni una cursilería —bajó la mirada—. Da igual. Baja con los demás.

No escuchó ningún movimiento; y, pese a que Kyouya era sigiloso, Tamaki sabía que su amigo seguía ahí.

(Frío, sin entender.)

Tamaki podría haberse quedado dormido en esa posición; el sueño y el pavor que le daba la idea de mirar a Kyouya lo mantenían clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Pero una mano tomó su barbilla, obligándole a alzar la cabeza.

—¿Eso es en serio? —inquirió Kyouya; y, pese a que no había gritado ni tirado nada, Tamaki se sintió como aquel día, poco después de llegar a Japón.

Asintió.

No tuvo tiempo para parpadear. Le costó varios segundos comprender el motivo por el que el rostro de Kyouya estaba tan cerca, y para cuando lo hizo las manos de su amigo aferraban su pijama y la manta había resbalado de sus hombros.

(Y dejó de hacer frío.)

Tamaki se acercó más al beso, a la calidez que irradiaba Kyouya.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Terminé de ver el anime ayer y descubrí el final del manga, y estoy decidiendo que el canon se puede ir a recoger pepinos. Sobre todo cuando no se sostiene o tiene Mary Sues de libro. Eh... y eso.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
